


Gimme, Gimme, Gimme A Man After Midnight: THE PODFIC!!!!!!!

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Accents, F/F, F/M, General Bad Audio Quality, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Multi, Podfic, Poor Covers Of ABBA Songs, gold star i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: "Two people who tried to forget each other, two people who couldn't, and a young girl who just wants her father to walk her down the aisle. Sounds like it's gonna be one hell of a wedding."Warning: may contain slight background noise, screechy versions of songs by ABBA, horrendous fake Russian, Scottish, and southern (America) accents, and just my horrible voice in general. Enjoy. :DPS, I love you Ali <3





	Gimme, Gimme, Gimme A Man After Midnight: THE PODFIC!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gimme, Gimme, Gimme A Man After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347022) by [fiveainley_ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy), [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123). 



Gimme chapters 1 & 2: [click meeeeee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXUuQCer_sg&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
